


Five songs sung

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times John heard Rodney singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five songs sung

one.

John didn't know, because when he stays for a shower, Rodney doesn't sing. So when he stops to check on Rodney after another muggy, musty, muddy trek underneath Atlantis, and when he hears "Bad Bad Leroy Brown" coming from the shower, he doesn't expect Rodney.

John strips, leaves his clothes a trail from the door to the shower, and steps under the water.

"What are you--" Rodney twists, slips, and just catches himself before he falls. He never finishes his question.

John puts his hands on Rodney, using the water to slide over the expanse of his shoulders and back. He stops to work a hard bit of bone at Rodney's hip, rubs it with his fingers, gets down on his knees to rub it with his lips. The water beats his back, hot. Rodney curls both hands over John's shoulders, presses his thumbs into the knots, the points on John's body that send spikes of pleasure down to his stomach, his fingers, and his cock.

John isn't down there long. Rodney was hard when John showed up, and they both know what to do. John sucks him fast, and gets him off before the pleasure turns to pain. Not fast enough because he has to groan when he stands up, but Rodney's still out, and maybe he didn't notice. John shakes the water out of his eyes. Rodney reaches up to smooth John's hair away.

They kiss, John leaning against Rodney leaning against the wall. Neither are quite steady on their feet, and they hold each other up, kissing, pulling away, and coming back for more.

Rodney holds John at the hips, one hand moving to his still hard cock. Rodney sings, "Baddest man in the whole damn town."

two.

In a quiet 'jumper, into hour five of the trip, John catches Teyla humming. She does this sometimes, and it makes John smile because he had to leave his mixtapes on Earth, and the 'jumper doesn't have a cassette player besides. He doesn't know the song--it's different from the ones she usually sings, the ones for the dead. Ronon joins in, adding the bass, then Rodney, sliding his voice between the two, sings words to go along.

Rodney sings and types at the same time, under his breath, like he doesn't know he's doing it. John flies, listening to his team, waiting for a place to jump in when he recognises the words Rodney's singing over Teyla's Athosian music.

It's "Back in Black", but it's Rodney voice and Teyla's melody, and it makes John laugh.

three.

Lorne passes John the CD with the weekly reports. He got it from Radek who got it from Chuck who got it from one of the other Canadians. It's been making the rounds, John thinks, and he finds out why when he flips through the liner notes and sees the credit, highlighted and circled in red pen: Rodney Macky, crowd vocals and handclapping.

John needs to hear this.

four.

Rodney and Ronon have matching casts and neighbouring beds. They bond over painkillers and the traditional drinking songs of their homelands. They're three verses into that one Ronon loves--that one John calls "I shot a man in Sateda"--but both stop short when they see John and Teyla have brought lunch.

Later, when he's come down from the high and is left with the pain, Rodney starts up with the complaining, and John wishes he could hear him sing again.

five.

The label rep waves at John when he walks into the hotel lobby. John pulls his headphones down around his neck, pauses his iPod, but the guy is still on his phone.

"You John?" he asks, offering his hand. "No, no," he says into the phone. "My songwriter's here."

John waits.

"Have you met McKay?"

John plays with the cord on his headphones, and watches a kid dragging a suitcase as big as a dog, before he realises the guy is talking to him.

"No," he says, shifting his bag higher on his shoulder. "But I've heard his music." He holds up his iPod.

"That's the good side. That's the side we turn toward the camera."

The guy moves to the elevator, and doesn't for John to follow. He's back on his phone already.

"I'm sorry," John says, holding up a hand to get the guy's attention. "Why does McKay need me? He doesn't sing."

The label guy pushes the elevator button and the doors open. John steps inside; the label guy doesn't.

"Third floor," he says.

John presses the button. "Wait, what room?"

The guy holds his hands wide, the phone open in the left. "The whole third floor."

The doors close.

-

The whole third floor is empty. John tries left, but something makes him turn around. That's when he hears it.

Behind the door, John can hear the piano. It's the same few bars, and it's perfect every time. There's only the piano, then John listens again and he can hear Rodney singing.


End file.
